


Wendigo

by Small_Lady



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Body Horror, Claustrophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Torture, wireplay & sparkplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Lady/pseuds/Small_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr and Longarm Prime investigate a ghost ship and soon find it's been taken over by a hostile, organic creature.</p><p>A slow burning story of suspenseful cat-and-mouse and every cold horror when one finds them self trapped alone with a spark eating monster... The alien threat is pretty spooky, too.</p><p><strong>HEADS UP:</strong> Please mind the tags! I'll be adding more as things develop. Not everything there will be showing up right away but I have every intention of making this one ugly fic, and while I'll be putting warnings for the more gross chapters if any of these things are not your bag you may want to turn back while you still have legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> This story won't have a lot of sex, so sorry in advance if that's a deal breaker for you. Likewise, it won't be sticky sex either as that's simply not my forte, but I do hope the focus on the ins and outs of this supremely fucked up relationship makes up for it! C':
> 
> ...Please also excuse my chapter summaries, which, in juxtaposition to the dark places I plan to go in this fic, will be nothing but spoiler-free, parodying jokes because I lack self-control and like laughing at my own tasteless humor. Like today's!
> 
> Sexy dangerous hook sandwich

He twitched, a burst of static hitching free from his throat as the claw tip traced his face plates, a terrible thread of touch trailing the curve of his jaw. Blurr's expression tightened, tense with hatred. 

How had it come to this?

"You've left me with such a difficult decision, you know." Shockwave said, calm as still water. As if he were a fortress far removed from trivial things like affect. For a burning scatter of seconds, Blurr envied him for it.

"Difficult! Difficult for you to continue this torture uninterrupted? Because I can't imagine why you'd imply, as you just have, that I would have any intention _or_ interest-- or, or _hope_ other than making this entire situation a trip through the pit for you. Of course, I did know you were the _lying, sparkless type of monster that--_ " he stopped, voice sputtering out in alarm. The roaming claw finished it's lazy trace of an optic, moving on as innocently as it had crept close.

"That..."

"You're still upset with me, I understand. It's a natural reaction, Blurr."

It took a moment, but the light _tap tap_ he received in the stretching quiet clued him in on what was expected. Vents shuddering, he dragged his optics up to the bright red, demon light of Shockwave's one.

"However, that is exactly why I don't believe you fully grasp yet how fortuitous an outcome this has been for you."

"Don't. Don't you dare say I should thank you."

"You will," the hand not on his face, the one gripping his body at the waist, squeezed just a touch tighter. "Mercy from me is a rare circumstance, and it would seem I am the only one offering it."

"That isn't what happened, it isn't what happened at _**all**_ and you know it!"

"Betrayal is a fact you will need to accept, agent Blurr."

Blurr twisted, struggling to give his blocked vents relief from the increasing claustrophobic heat. With his back against the wall like this, and claws pressing into his vulnerable protoform, his fans had kicked into a taxing race to cool his inner systems. Needless to say, his panic was doing that problem no favors. Part of him wondered if Shockwave was genuinely trying to suffocate him, it seemed likely; he'd already done so much worse. 

Another part of him knew it was wishful thinking. He wanted out of this conversation so badly, to be away from this damned ship and the only other person on it with such urgency that he'd take any out he could get.

"You're taking me prisoner." Blurr croaked, it wasn't a question but his confusion still bled through. "Just kill me. Just- Just finish what you started back there. You didn't have any reservations then, so just do it." 

Shockwave hummed to himself, words dipping dangerously close to something wistful. "You really mustn't tempt me. Today was not...to plan. I know you've already realized my position. I can't afford to act without due consideration."

They were moving then, Shockwave hauling him up and away from the wall. Blurr fought and kicked, ventilation coming short and desperate to have just this small reprieve. However, the thick claws around him held strong and once long legs cleared the cluttered, ruined metal of the damaged hallway they entered the first functioning room on the right. Blurr thought back, processor spinning to recall his time freely roaming this primus forsaken place to whether or not he'd gone in this room. When he saw the equipment inside he knew he had. 

His spark pounded in it's casing and he let out a shout. None of it stopped Shockwave from holding him still against the examination berth, free hand deftly tapping away at the console at his side.

Blurr couldn't help his sobbing as the machinery buzzed to life, one claw tilting his helm aside to better expose a neck port.  
"Don't, don't, don't, don't _don't-!_ " He heard the wire whipped free of it's station, and the terrible click and rush of data of it connecting with his systems. All at once he jerked as the offending program paralyzed his frame, limbs dropping to the berth surface useless and still.  


A single red optic loomed over him, still typing some last command into the console, and in his rising terror Blurr knew with nauseating certainty that this would be the extent of his incapacitation. Shockwave would never let him escape the reality of his capture through something as easy as stasis, he'd only be left like this so Shockwave could salvage whatever parts of the ship he needed most. There was no question he'd be back for him later to wake him. Blurr couldn't get his vocalizer to respond, and that was just as well; it kept the scream buried in his chassis. The one consolation to be had in all this was that Shockwave couldn't see the rest of his reaction played out.

So it was one more maddening mystery why the bulky weight of his tormentor's hand lingered over him, brushing gentle strokes where his spark shuddered deep below. Comfort; even as his thoughts began slowing to a fading creep he could recognize it for what it was. 

Even if he refused to believe it. 

"Perhaps I have lied to you once more. The truth is, I've already made my choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter tomorrow! (and promised ghost ship exploration, this is just a teaser)


End file.
